


Hatchet original story

by Lovelove100pet



Category: Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelove100pet/pseuds/Lovelove100pet
Summary: This kid named Brian roberts palin crashes.when his pilot, Pilot Jason dies from a heart attack. The plane.





	Hatchet original story

Hatchet 

Look

Chapter 1

 

I am Brian roberts I guess I have a pretty good life living with my mom but I am really excited cause I am going to be living with my dad for two weeks. So me and Mom drove on an old country road and we went to the plain.

It looked like an old fighter jet. When we got to the plane my mom gave my a surprise. It was in a cloth. It resembled more of a pouch bag though. I opened it and inside was a hatchet. 

I did not remember it was on me so I ran to the plane with it. “ Have fun on the trip honey I will miss you!”I didn't even look back to say goodbye. I just ran onto the plane. The only five words the pilot said to me was get in the copilot's seat. So that is exactly what I did.

It was an adventure sitting in the copilot's seat. It was wonderful and whimsical. Although there was a nasty odor that I could smell. He said his stomach hurt he also said “ maybe it was something I ate.” 

So after that he told me that I should drive he said it was easy but I did not believe him and I said maybe I shouldn't. But he said “no no I insest I will teach you a little thing or two.” I said being stupid little me I said “ well then yes I will try.”

So he taught me how to do it and said to put my foot to the left pedal and turn the wheel to the left. So that is what I did and it moved to the left then he said to move it to the left so I did that to and the nose moved to the left. Sadly I didn't know I would have to use this in the future.

After that he said “ I really did think it was something I ate but now it hurts more painful than a stomach ache.” I know I was not a doctor or anything but I can tell it hurt more than a stomach ache. Then he said his chest hurt really bad I can tell he was having a heart attack. 

Sitting there not really knowing what to do I just saw his body flip back and forth in the seat like the annoying kid on the airplane. It just kept going on and I was just sitting there shocked and stunned saying in my head what the hell do I do in this situation. There was no way I could help him I was just a thirteen year old.

I checked his pulse and he did not have one. He was so close to death and there was nothing I could do. Again I am just a kid I have no medical experience.so if he is dead that might mean I am dead.

So I try to keep the plain up on the air for as long as possible. I felt like I could not do it but thankfully the pilot taught me something. I feel like there was no hope. The trees would rip the plane apart.

I found the transmission I tried talking into it and heard nothing but my own sobs and cries. Then I remembered my uncle's truck had a transmission. I remembered you had to flip the switch for anyone to hear you.

I flipped the switch I said “please help I am stuck on a bush plain and I need help.” The man replied in a very muffly and staticky voice “ok I will help you all I need to know is you plain number and location.” Then I said I don't know my plain number or location.” 

Then I flipped the switch up and down and could not hear anything. I started to panic now I did little stations one station check the transmission and try to control the plain. 

I went into a down angle position and the plain started to crash I was hoping I would survive.

End of chapter one hope you liked it chapter two will be coming out soon


End file.
